Supernatural Little Liars Two
by FantasyShipper
Summary: In the aftermath of everyone walking into the light, somehow a miracle occurs and everyone survives. The celebration of making it through gets cut short when the gang realizes they are now going to have to deal with many challenges and heartbreaking moments.
1. Chapter 1

Supernatural Liars 2

**In the aftermath of everyone walking into the light, somehow a miracle occurs and everyone survives. The celebration of making it through gets cut short when the gang realizes they are now going to have to deal with many challenges and heartbreaking moments that will define them forever. Sequel to 'Supernatural Little Liars' **

_**Emily POV**_

I got up and was limping. My leg hurt like a bitch, the pain was throbbing in my knee and shin. Slowly it started feeling better. I looked around the forest. I am dead? I searched for something, I searched for anything. Suddenly I saw a familiar figure on the forest ground. I walked over to them. I carefully turned the body over and was surprised at who I saw. Damon Salvatore, my best friend, my brother...Not literally of course. I touched his cheeks. They were warm. I lightly tapped on his cheeks. "Damon, Damon, wake up." I said quietly, still not knowing what was in the forest with us. His eyes slowly started opening and revealed his ocean blue eyes. After a couple of seconds he opened them all the way.

"What...What happened?" He asked as he sat up and leaned up against the tall oak tree behind him. He ran his right hand through his black hair then cracked his hands and knuckles.

"I'm not sure...I'm not even sure if we're dead or alive." I said honestly. I looked behind me and the sun was beaming down hot on us. Its a good thing we had our rings. Damon examined the woods and the sky. He smelled the air.

"Where are the others?" He asked me while he got up from his sitting position and stood up slowly. I got up as well and stood next to the slightly taller man. We stood there staring blankly for about three minutes in silence, trying to remember something, anything.

"Do you think…" I couldn't bring myself to ask the question. If those words came out of my mouth I might have broke down right then and there. All he had to do was look at me and he knew what I was thinking about. He looked back out into the woods and smelled the air.

"No...I can smell Caroline." He said seriously. I smelled the air for the first time. I could smell vanilla body wash...Alison.

"Lets split up." I said. He looked at me like I was crazy. It wasn't a bad idea, I could handle myself, whatever was out there I would be able to handle.

"Fuck no Emily, we stick together. Lets go." He said I followed closely behind him as we went in the direction that he thought Caroline and Hanna were. I heard the birds chirping and other small animals running through the forest, and singing songs. I slowly got lost in my own thoughts. We kept walking through the forest. "Stop." Damon suddenly said, I accidently ran into his back because of his sudden stop, and the fact that I wasn't paying attention. "Its there." He said, pointing to a chopped down tree. We walked towards it and looked on the other side, and sure enough Caroline was on the other side of the tree. I jumped over the tree and rushed to her side.

"Care wake up!" I yelled. Her green eyes suddenly popped open, and she bared her fangs and started trying to attack me. Damon looked on in confusion. "Care stop its me." I said, pinning her wrists down to the forest ground. Since I was literally sitting on her she kicked me hard on the back of the head making me fall off of her. She got on top of me and started slamming my head onto the forest floor. I quickly punched her in the face hard enough to knock her off of me. She was on the ground and I got up. I had knocked her out.

"Geez Em, I never knew that you could be so rough." Damon said with a smirk. It was his first crack, I smirked back at him.

"Thats because you've never slept with me." I said. He rolled his eyes. Suddenly Caroline opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "Are you okay Care?" I asked her softly, I walked over to her slowly. She looked at me, then Damon, and then at everything else around the forest.

"What the hell happened?" She asked us, rubbing the temples of her head with her index and middle fingers on both of her hands.

"We don't know, we were hoping you could tell us. You did try to kill me a second ago." I said nonchalantly. Caroline slowly closed her eyes.

"I can't remember anything after we stepped into the light." She said. I went over to her and helped her up. I gave her a long friendly hug also.

"Its okay Caroline, we'll figure it out." I said reassuringly. "We don't have to worry about that now though, we need to find everyone else." I continued. We all heard a scream. I sprinted off before they even thought about it. I followed the sound. I came upon a scaring scene. There was blood everywhere. On the tree's on the ground, everywhere. I slowly started sinking down a nearby tree. I started hyperventilating. I couldn't control my breathing. I heard footsteps coming to the scene and I knew it was Caroline and Damon. I saw body parts cut up, and I saw that similar brown hair.

Caroline covered her mouth. "Oh my god." She said, not believing the scene in front of us. Damon's expression was unreadable, it was blank. He walked over to her arm. He picked it up with his own hands. He looked at the nails. It was black nail polish.

"Spencer." He simply said. He gently put the limb down on the forest ground. I saw his jaw clenching. He breathed out slowly and hard. He closed his eyes, to keep tears from falling. "Come on lets keep moving." He said walking off. "Now!" He yelled. Caroline hurried over to me and helped me to my feet. I was still traumatized from seeing my dead best friends body. Who wouldn't be? I had lost two of my best friends in less than a year. If Hanna was dead too, I don't know what would happen to me.

"Alison come on we have to go, we need to find Alaric, Bonnie, Rebekah, Katherine, and Hanna." I said to her quietly.

"What about Spence?" She asked.

"She's...She's…" I couldn't finish.

"Dead. Spencer is dead." Damon said before continuing to trudge off into the depths of the woods. We all followed him. We found Alaric already. He was just silent. We all had been wounded. In different ways. We had to figure out what happened to us, to see what was causing our heartache, or at least find out what happened to get closure and move on.

"Bonnie!" I yelled. I saw her laying down in a small cave. I ran over to her and shook her awake. And Hanna was next to her. Caroline tried waking her up while I dealt with Bonnie. Bonnie hugged me tightly.

"They took...them. I don't know where they went." She said, slurring her words.

"Who took who?" I questioned.

"Someone took Rebekah and Katherine...I don't know where...I can't really focus." She said. I nodded.

"Its okay Bon, lets just get home. We have everyone." I said. She looked around...I was assuming she noticed Spencer wasn't there, thankfully she didn't ask. Because she already knew.

We all walked out of the forest together and walked towards the salvatore house. We all sat in the living room together. We were all silent together. We were broken, and time wasn't going to heal this. Time didn't heal anything in fact. It just teaches you how to live with the pain. I started trying to think back to what happened.

"_I will destroy you in the most beautiful way possible, and when I'm finished you are going to finally understand why they name storms after people." The girl said to me. I looked over next to me and saw Bonnie laying on the ground next to me. I tried to move but I couldn't. "You're little vampire pet here, isn't going to be a vampire anymore." They stabbed something into Bonnie. _

"_No!" I yelled. _

I snapped out of it. I looked at Bonnie. "Bon?" I said quietly. She looked at me, from her place on the black sofa across from me. "Are you still a vampire?" I asked. Everyone looked up at this question. Bonnie opened her mouth and tried to elongate her fangs. But to no avail. Nothing happened.

"I guess not." She said. She looked outside the window and suddenly one of the lights flickered off inside the house… "But I think I'm still a witch." She said. Everyone was surprised.

_**Caroline's POV**_

"We're going to go home." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Be careful." Emily said. I noticed Emily had become darker over this short amount of time, it was natural though. Her best friend was dead after all. I mostly noticed Hanna's change.

I got up and grabbed Hanna's hand and we drove to my house and we went up to my room. We both sat on the foot of my bed. "Are you okay?" I asked her carefully. She looked up at me, her blue eyes looked tired and stressed and saddened.

"No, Spencer is dead. Aria is dead. The only people I have left in my life are you and Emily." She said to me. "And what's creeping me out is...my heart is too dark to care anymore." She confessed. I continued to listen. "And I'm scared that you're gonna leave me. For someone better. Maybe Emily...the all powerful vampire who's so fucking amazing and doesn't even realize it. I'm surprised she hasn't swept you up yet." She spat. I looked at her confusedly. Was this about Emily? Was she jealous of Emily? Was she mad at Emily? Why did this conversation suddenly become about Emily? I kept asking questions in my head but I couldn't bring myself to ask them out loud.

"Hanna, I don't want Emily...She's pretty hot and overall a nice girl. But you are way hotter. You broke my scale on hotness. Plus you are the nicest, sweetest, funniest, girl on the planet. I love you Hanna, and I want to spend eternity with you." I said honestly. She brought me in for a hug and hung on to me tightly. I stroked her back.

"Please Care, never ever leave me." She sobbed into my hair. A tear rolled down my cheek. It hurt me when Hanna was in pain. And she was in pain so deep. Just because Hanna was strong enough to handle pain, didn't mean she deserved it. Over my time living on earth I had learned so many things. The prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain. Hanna was all of the above.

"I couldn't leave you even if I tried." I said honestly.

_**Rebekah's POV**_

"I'm not a vampire anymore." I said to Katherine as I laid my head down in her lap.

"I am...and I wish I could tell you what happened. Or where we are. But I can't, I don't know." Katherine said. She continued talking. I couldn't focus on anything, only Emily. And where she was and if she was okay. Something happened in the 'light' and I only had a small piece to the complex puzzle.

"_If you lay a hand on her I swear I will kill you!" Bonnie yelled at the man. He smiled. _

"_Okay, fair enough. How about I hurt this little blonde." He said, walking over to me. _

"_No! Kill me not her!" Bonnie yelled. I was surprised she said that. He smiled and stabbed her with an object that I had never seen before. I heard Emily he walked over to me and stabbed me. _

"Katherine...you need to tell Emily that I love her." I said as I started getting weaker.b

"If you die, Emily will kill me. Stay here, with me. I've got you." She said.

"Okay." I said.

_**Damon's POV**_

I sat in my room by myself. I buried my head in my hands. I sniffled. I let the tears stream down my cheeks. The words that than guy said to me were still running through my mind.

How did he manage to hold all of us at bay?

"_Here in the forest dark and deep. I offer you eternal sleep." He said to me before going off near the girls. _

I was pretending I wasn't hurt, and I wasn't in pain. And it hurt more that way. The scariest monsters are the monsters that are deep within you're soul. And there was a monster in me, begging to come out. I've tried drowning my demons. But they know how to swim. At least I knew that I wasn't empty. Because you can't cry if you're empty. I was slowly giving up, and so was everyone else. Alaric had already given up. Sometimes I thought about compelling him to forget everything, and go somewhere nice and make a living and have kids. But, I was far too selfish for that. I wish I was enough for someone. I wish I wasn't someone that people just replace after a while. I wish Spencer was here, she'd probably give me some type of pep talk and say that I had to stay strong or some shit. But she was gone, Emily was here, but she wasn't all at the same time. She wasn't herself.

I think Spencer dying killed all the good that was left in me. Maybe not all of it. There's one tiny speck of good left, and its slowly drifting away...It was in Emily. Once Emily drifts off so do I. I live with people I love and care about, and I see them everyday I'm with them all the time but I still felt lonely all at the same time.

I think I have Autophobia, the fear of being alone. I think right now all of us do.

**This is the first chapter to Supernatural Little Liars Two! So this story is going to be very dark and sad, and it's going to shock you and make you think about yourself. I have big plans for this story. What do you think happened in the 'light'? Where's Rebekah and Katherine? **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review **

**-Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

REBEKAH'S POV

Katherine carried me through the woods. "They took it from me." I kept saying to myself. They had taken my ticket to immortality. They had taken my ticket to spending forever with Emily. I didn't know how or who did it, but they did. I was already vulnerable, something I hated to be. But I remember the wise words of Emily Fields'.

'Being vulnerable doesn't make you weak, it just means you have the courage.' Those words by my girlfriend echoed through my head over and over again.

"Its a gift...You can die now. You can grow old and have kids and not be hungry every time you see a five year old who gets scraped on the knee." Katherine said honestly. That was true. But being a vampire was the one thing that made me strong.

"I'm not strong anymore." I said to Katherine. She literally dropped me onto the forest ground. I was incapable of feeling pain at this moment. I was too traumatized by the events, and confusion I was experiencing.

"Rebekah, you were given this life because you are strong enough to live it. Being a vampire didn't make you strong, it made you weak." She yelled at me seriously. It was true in a way. "I don't know where the hell we are or where any of the others are. All I know is that we were taken and can't seem to have any memory of where we were or what the hell happened to us! Now shut the hell up and stop wining, get up and walk!" She yelled. That was the wake up call that I needed.

"Emily should have found me by now, I'm her mate." I said in confusion.

"Not anymore. You are no longer super natural so you aren't Emily's mate. Sure she obviously loves you and stuff, but you aren't her mate." Katherine said. Her words stung me, but I knew they were true. I needed to here them.

"Then who is her mate?" I asked., afraid to hear the answer.

"Bonnie's vampirism was expelled, but since she wasn't a mortal before she became what she started with, a witch. So Bonnie is Emily's soul mate. They are slowly going to start connecting. They can't stop it, its destiny." Katherine said as we continued to walk. I was saddened by this realization.

"What if Bonnie somehow became mortal again?" I asked in curiosity. I was surprised Katherine knew more about this stuff than I did.

"I'm not sure." The girl said honestly. We continued to walk through the dark forest. I could hear the water streaming from the nearby creek. I looked up into the midnight sky and saw the milky way. Something that almost never showed up because of the lights in the city. It was a gift to see something so beautiful. Which was why Emily was a gift. Emily was my everything, my heart, my soul, and the reason I woke up every morning. She was that one person who managed to break down my walls of insecurity and protection. Emily was probably snuggled up with Bonnie right now. I so badly wanted to stop loving her, and let her be happy. But its hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when you your heart still does.

"What's your opinion on love?" I asked Katherine out of the blue. I could tell she turned her emotions back on, especially since she didn't try to eat me the minute she learned I was human.

"Love can feel like heaven, but it can also burn like hell. Love doesn't make the world go round...it makes it worth while." Katherine said. I didn't respond to anything she said, I just took it all in.

"Do you love anyone?" I asked her. She completely stopped in her tracks. She turned around and looked at me.

"I am incapable of love, I don't love anything or anyone. But there is one person who I can see myself possibly loving in the future. Its Alison, she makes me feel the things that I have tried so hard not to feel. I think we have potential because she's like me. Broken, dark, and morbid. She gives me hope that one day maybe I'll be half as good of a person as she is. Your cousin, is so beautiful. The most beautiful person in the world. She has flaws, but I find her flaws to be nothing but perfection." Katherine confessed. I get the same way about Emily. Emily made me a better person, and when I wasn't with Emily I wasn't even half the person that I wanted to be.

"We're gonna figure this out." I said, simply. We continued walking. This thing we all went through changed us. I had self doubt.

BONNIE'S POV

"Don't worry Emily, we're going to find her." I said to the girl sitting next to me. She looked at me with tears in her purple eyes. She sniffled.

"Why do you do that?" She asked me. I gave her a look of confusion.

"Do what?" I asked.

"You treat me like I'm some nice little perfect angel. And your being nice to me. But, I know how I treated you. You really didn't deserve all the bullshit I put you through." Emily said. I leaned over and wiped her tears.

The truth was, I was still hopelessly in love with her. Our relationship ended badly, but it taught me to love, and to feel again. I honestly didn't know why Emily got with me in the first place. She had a choice of girls to choose from. Rebekah was better looking, Caroline was nicer and funnier, Katherine was stronger, and Alison was a broken person who learned how to be whole again.

"You shouldn't think like that Bonnie." Emily said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. How did she know what I was thinking?

"How did you..."

"I don't know, I could just feel what you were thinking." Emily admitted. "The only person who doesn't see your beauty is the face in the mirror looking back at you." She said sweetly. This is the type of shit that made me fall for her. Wait, so if she read my thoughts does that mean she knows I'm still in love with her? I would honestly take a bullet for her.

"You should be careful Bonnie, sometimes the person you'd take a bullet for is the person who has their finger on the trigger." Emily said. I nodded. She probably does know. Rebekah had everything I had to live without. She had Emily Fields', my first love, my first time, my everything.

"I really wish I could hurt you the way you hurt me, but I know if I had the chance, I wouldn't." I admitted to her. "Nothing hurt me more than realizing I wasn't enough for you!" I yelled at her. Now it was my turn to cry. "There hasn't been a day that I stopped thinking about you, or stopped loving you, or stopped wanting you. You haven't left my mind since the day we met." I said. "You are a fucking curse Emily, a fucking curse." I repeated. Emily stood up and looked at me.

"If you feel that way why'd you make it your personal mission to find Rebekah before all of this shit happened?!" She yelled at me. I stood up too.

"Because I fucking love you! Okay! I am in love with you and I know the only person you ever really loved was her!" I yelled back.

"That isn't true Bonnie! I loved you with all my heart!" She yelled at me, while stepping closer to me. I held my ground.

"Obviously you didn't love me enough to stay, you just left! You left me here, all alone and cold! Do you even realize how much that hurt?! You leading me on constantly!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "And you're still doing it! You're acting an awful lot like old Alison." I said.

"Shut up Bonnie!" She yelled at me, her eyes turning that familiar shade of red.

"Why do you want me to shut up Em? You tired of hearing the truth?!" I accused.

"Yes I am very tires of hearing the truth! And I'm tired of knowing that I've hurt people, and I'm tired of feeling broken down and useless..." Her voice started getting softer. She slowly sat down on the couch. "I'm tired of being in pain...Something happened to Spencer and I don't know what. I wasn't there to protect her. And that's painful." She paused and put her head in her hands. I took the opportunity to sit down again.

"I'm sorry Emily." I said honestly. She lifted her head out of her hands and looked at me, her eyes now that familiar brown color.

"You have no right to be sorry. You were willing to die, just because you didn't want me to die alone. You saved Rebekah because you knew I couldn't live without her. And your right, I am leading you on just like Alison did to me. So I'm sorry." She said. I pulled her in for a hug, and she started sobbing. I rubbed her back to comfort her.

NO POV (Flashback)

"You can't do that!" Spencer yelled.

The girl smiled an evil smile. "Of course I can. I'm Jenna Marshall. Best vampire hunter on the planet." She said. She picked the Axe back up. She cut Spencer's arms off.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Spencer yelled, the scream could easily make someone not able to hear for a few seconds. Next came her legs. Then Jenna put the Axe over her shoulder.

"Any last words?" Jenna asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, they're going to kill you, they're gonna find out you did this. I don't know what happened in the light, but I know for sure it wasn't you and your gang of fairy princesses... They are going to kill you and the person who did that to us in the light." Spencer said as the blood in her body spired out and onto the whole forest.

"Nice theory Spencer, and I think I hear some footsteps that sound like Emily's, it should be nice to see her face when she see's you like this." Jenna said. She brought down the Axe and chopped off Spencer's head and blood went everywhere. She scurried off.

DAMON'S POV

I don't exactly know what to feel, everyone is off doing their own thing, trying to piece themselves back together, and I'm here in my room staring off into the dark sky out of my window. I miss her, so much. I thought that maybe, somehow I'd be able to be happy again, but once again my hopes have been crushed. Its now that I'm realizing that I was in love with Spencer. Everything from her amount of intellect to the way she drank her coffee, Spencer Hastings' was one bad bitch. All succubuses were like that. Aside from grieving, I was worried about everyone else. Especially Emily, Spencer was her best friend. If we didn't find Rebekah soon, Emily was going to fall apart.

I heard a knock at my door. It sounded like Alaric's knock. "Come in." I said. He came in. He looked at me, I could tell he was examining me, usually I hated it, but at the moment I didn't really care.

"Alison us smelled all of Katherine's things, to try and get a whiff of where she could be. She said she's in Rosewood." Alaric said to me. I got up to get my jacket, but he stopped me. "You need to stay here with Bonnie and Emily. Make sure they don't kill each other, they've been on really thin ice. I'll be fine, I have Alison, Hanna, and Caroline." He said.

"Okay." I simply said. He looked at me seriously.

"Damon, we are going to find the son of a bitch who did this. We're gonna find them, and make them suffer. We're going to make them wish they never even laid their eyes on her." Alaric said seriously.

"Yeah, I know." I said. He nodded, and walked out of the room. A couple of minutes later I heard his car leave out of the driveway. Then I heard yelling coming from downstairs. I rolled my eyes, already knowing it was Emily and Bonnie. I got up and went downstairs. I saw Emily and Bonnie both standing up and yelling at each other. They were both in each others face's yelling about nonsense. They didn't even notice me there, I just decided to sit on the stairs and watch everything unfold.

"You are such a douchebag!" Bonnie yelled. That was certainly true. Emily has her fair share of douchebag moments, but who didn't right?

"Stop calling me that!" Emily yelled. I smirked, that was a horrible comeback. She was an ALV, for Christ's sakes. The least she could do was call her a bitch or something.

"No! Its the truth! You are a huge douche! If you weren't happy with our relationship you should have just broken up with me instead of cheating on me!" Bonnie yelled. That was very true. Emily did cheat on Bonnie, and she should have broken up with her first.

"I was happy with you Bonnie!" Emily yelled. That was true, when Emily was with Bonnie she was glowing, she was so happy. When she was with Rebekah it was almost like she felt she had to stay with her. She started spending more time with other people just to avoid her.

"Don't lie to me! You weren't happy! Did I not have enough sex with you, or was I bad in bed?!" Bonnie yelled. I'm pretty sure Bonnie would be great in bed. She's got those sex eyes, and that voice that could send a horny teenager over the edge quicker than you could say vampire.

"What of course not! You were great in bed…the best ever. Our nights together, were the best days of my life. And I really don't know why'd you think that." Emily said. What the actual fuck Emily? You don't know why she would think that?! Maybe because you left her Rebekah dumb shit, but that's none of my business.

"I hate you Emily, I fucking hate you." Bonnie said. Emily looked at her like she knew she was lying. Because, she probably did know Bonnie was lying.

"That's not what you were thinking earlier." Emily said, as she stepped over closer to Bonnie. Bonnie pushed her back, making Emily fall onto the sofa.

"You can't do this to me!" Bonnie yelled. Emily got back up.

"Bonnie…you shouldn't act like you don't want me too." Okay, what the fuck was going on with Emily? All of a sudden she was some seducing 18 year old? What the hell was happening with her? Why the hell was I still here watching this all happen? Emily stepped over closer to Bonnie and stroked her cheek. "Say it Bonnie." Emily whispered into Bonnie's ear.

"Say what?" Bonnie asked. They were definitely going to sleep together.

"Say what you want me to do to you." Emily said. Okay! Holy fucking shit! This was some 50 shades of grey bullshit! And holy shit, she was learning this shit from me.

"I want you to…" Bonnie leaned into Emily's ear, whispering something even I couldn't hear. Emily smiled, and grabbed Bonnie's hand and lead her outside.

"Fucking sex driven crazy ass teenagers." I said in disbelief. I walked back upstairs.

ALARIC'S POV

"This way." Alison said leading us through the woods. I kept hearing that voice in my head, it kept echoing in my mind. Saying the same thing over and over.

'Let the darkness imprison you.' The voice echoed in my head. I needed to get better. I wish somehow, we could choose which memories to remember. Remember what truths not to hear, and what lies to believe. But that isn't possible, nor will it ever be. Not for me at least. I could still hear Hanna and Caroline acting like the dark souls they had become. I tried to block out their conversations, but I couldn't.

"My head is a very dark place Caroline." Hanna simply said. It was only a couple of words but it was enough to make my insides shake. Hanna and Caroline were the happy positive girls. Not the sad and sappy girls. But, right now no one was happy. I had thought Caroline would remain strong for all of us, but that wasn't the case. She had sunk down into the darkness just like the rest of us. At least she lasted a little longer than us, she was stronger than all of us that's for sure.

"I get what you mean…I lost myself somewhere in the darkness. I don't feel like Caroline Forbes anymore. I just feel…empty and alone." Caroline said. I couldn't take anymore of this conversation, I was about to interject but seeing what I saw changed it all.

"Oh god, you're okay!" Alison yelled jumping into Katherine's arms. This was good, we had Katherine and Rebekah back. It was a step in the right direction.

"Emily is going to be happy to see you." Hanna said seriously. That was true, Emily needed Rebekah. A Yin to her Yang. But, at this point it was confusing on who was Yin, and who was Yang.

"Where's Emily?" Rebekah asked, it was the first thing she said, and the first thing she asked. It had something to do with Emily. My mind wandered over to Meredith, or Melissa…whoever the fuck she was. And it made me wonder if what we had was real love. It was like I was her cure and she was my disease. I was healing her, and she was making me sicker.

"At Damon's." I said immediately. Not wanting to scare the vampire.

"Just with Damon?" She asked.

"Yes." I lied, I knew it was a mistake the moment I said it, she was a vampire and she would catch it.

"Alright then." She said. I was confused. Did she not know I was lying? Was she…human? I picked up a dirt rock off the ground and threw it at her. It hit her right in the face.

"You aren't you." I said. Everyone looked on in bewilderment.

"Well excuse me Rick, I have not fed for a significant amount of time so I might me a little rusty." She said. I nodded my head.

"Sorry." I said simply.

Is it depressing enough yet? Follow, Favorite, and Review.

-Angel


	3. Chapter 3

A Chapter 3

Emily's POV

Bonnie and I had decided to walk outside, something we hadn't done in a while. It was a tradition of ours, that had slowly faded away. Lately I had felt sick. So had everyone, the person in the worst shape was probably Damon or Hanna. But hey, I had no right to judge, I was fucked up too.

"Do you have a cold?" Bonnie asked all of a sudden, still looking up into the night sky, illuminated with stars and small see through grey clouds.

"What do you mean?" I asked her, what the hell was she talking about? Was she on some type of witch weed or something? Vampire's don't get sick, unless they're bitten by a werewolf, which I was immune too.

"You said you felt sick." Bonnie said. Did she just…read my mind? What the hell was going on with us?

"No I didn't Bonnie, you heard my thoughts." I said. What the hell? I could never here anyone else's thoughts, nor could they hear mine.

"I'm not surprised." She simply said. I didn't feel like picking another argument with her. It wasn't worth my energy, or hers for that matter. "You feel sick, but not really sick. Your just sad, and unhappy, and angry at yourself and at everyone else. Your that kind of sick." Bonnie said. That was remarkable.

"Do you think she's alive?" I asked her, I didn't want to say her name, because I might have lost it if I had said it.

"Yep, but she's going to be different. Just like everyone else. She's going to be confused, just like everyone else." Bonnie said. I nodded.

"Thank you for this, I really needed some air." I said to her honestly. She interlaced her fingers with mine, and I didn't retract. I needed the contact, and the friction. Not just anyone's, just Bonnie's.

"I needed this too." She said to me, as we continued walking down the street. I felt her shiver, I stopped us from walking.

"You're cold." I said, I didn't bother asking because I already knew she was cold. She just nodded. I took off my jacket and slipped it on her gently.

"Thanks." She said. I nodded in a response. I took her hand in mine and we continued walking down the streets together in comfortable silence, every now and then sneaking glances over at each other.

ALARIC'S POV

"Hanna where did…where did Spencer live?" I asked her. It didn't feel right not telling Meredith about Spencer's death. What the hell was her name anyway? Hanna gave me the directions and I drove over there. I pulled up to the driveway and pulled the keys out. I handed the to Caroline.

"Why are you giving me these?" She asked in confusion. I gave her a small smile.

"Drive around Rosewood, go see Hanna's mom, and then go back to Mystic Falls." I said.

"How are you going to get back?" Rebekah asked.

"I'll ask the girl inside." I said before stepping out to avoid further questioning. I ran up to the door and knocked on the door exactly four times. I heard footsteps hurrying to the door. Then she opened it. A look of surprise on her face. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. I made no facial change, I kept my serious and intimidating face on. I learned how to do it thanks to Damon.

"What…" she started but I stepped inside of the house past her, to stop her from speaking. I made my way over to the couch and sat down, I put my feet up on the coffee table and waiting for her to sit down. She made her way to the chair across from the sofa I was sitting in.

"I didn't come here to talk Meredith…or shall I say Melissa?" I asked her, looking at her for an answer. She looked around the room uncomfortably. Trying to find a place to look, I could easily tell she was avoiding my eyes. I just stared at her. Not sure of what I saw anymore. Meredith, a girl I loved. Or Melissa Hastings' the pathological lying sister of a dead Spencer Hastings'.

"Rick…" She started but I interrupted her coldly. Stopping her right in her tracks, preventing her from spreading more pain and hurt.

"Shut up." I said. She looked at me surprised. "Listen to me, and listen to me carefully." I said seriously. "Spencer, she's gone…she was killed." In said, changing by blunt and cold attitude only slightly, I still had my guard up, but I started lowering my mental barrier when I saw the look on her face. The look of grief, sadness, anger, and…fear. "She…we cut up, in bits and pieces. But knowing Spencer she probably went out with one hell of a fight. She was tough, just like you." I said, letting my wall of protection collapse right before my eyes, and hers.

"I'm coming back to Mystic Falls with you." She said to me as she wiped the tears coming out of her eyes. I didn't argue with her. "Are Emily and Hanna okay? I mean they already lost Aria, they must be really torn up." She said. I removed me feet from the coffee table and sat up and leaned over to give her my full attention.

"Everyone is torn up. Spencer was special to all of us, there wasn't one of us who didn't like her." I said honestly. She nodded.

"Did you drive here, or did someone drop you off?" She asked me. She sniffled, and wiped her eyes with her black sleeve.

"I told Caroline to drive back to Mystic Falls without me." In said, not really wanting to include that Rebekah and Katherine were with her.

"Well, I can give you a ride." She said.

"What is your real name?" I asked her straight up. She looked at the ground and then back at me.

"I'm Melissa Hastings', Spencer Hastings' sister. I decided to become a new person and move to Mystic Falls, to get away from the drama that's here in Rosewood. I was a coward, I was scared of something here in Rosewood. So I left." She said, and for some reason I knew I had to believe her.

"Okay." I simply said.

CAROLINE'S POV

"You guys stay in the car." I said to Alison, Rebekah, and Katherine. Hanna got out of the car with me. We walked up the porch steps and she turned the key in the door and she walked in, I however was still outside.

"You can come in." She said, I stepped inside. She grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen. We sat down at the bar stools together. I accessed her. Everything from the way she was tightly holding her own hands, from the way her normally vibrant blue eyes had darkened and turned a stormy gray.

"What are we waiting for?" I asked her, we had come to see her mom but we were just sitting here.

"I need to take some time to push my sad emotions away, and become happy Hanna again for just a few minutes. I don't need my mom to worry." She said. I understood where she was coming from. I didn't want my mom to worry either, but she knew something was up. "I actually don't really want to be here anymore." Hanna said as she got up.

"Okay." I said, I was confused on her sudden change of heart. I guess it was way too hard to fake emotions in front of her mom. We silently left the house. We got back in the carpet without a word from the other three girls.

(Flashback)

"Well, Caroline…Everyone thinks Emily's the sweetest. But I think its you." The girl said.

"Who are you?" I asked her softly.

"Since you've been so nice I'll give you a little hint." The woman said. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare. I have hidden in the shadows for years, waiting to overtake everything. And now I have. All of you are going to slowly die. And since I like you the most, I might just let you die first." She said.

"Who are those men?" I asked wearily, she leaned down on me and wiped the sweat off my forehead with a white cloth. I yelled in pain.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize this was soaked in vervain overnight. But those men…They are my slaves. Doing whatever I want them to do. My name is Cece Drake. And I'm going to kill all of you. Slowly and Painfully." She said before snapping my neck.

"Cece Drake! Its Cece Drake!" I suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at me weirdly, especially Alison.

"How do you know Cece Drake?" She asked me.

"I had a flashback…and she was there. She's going to kill us." I said. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Cece Drake is in prison." Hanna said. "I think your just imaging things." Hanna said to me, now I was hurt.

"You don't believe me?" I asked her, my eyes starting to grow teary.

"No, I don't. I think your just kind of off." Hanna said to me. In looked at the three girls in the backseat.

"You guys believe me right?" I asked. They just stayed silent. I took the keys out of the ignition. I threw them at Hanna. "Since you guys don't care, you can drive yourselves home. I'm walking." I said, as I started to gather my things.

"Care, you can't just walk." Rebekah said.

"Watch me." I said getting out of the car and sprinting off.

EMILY'S POV

"I think everyone has given up on me." Bonnie said to me, as we sat on the hood of my car outside her house. "But…that's okay. I gave up on myself a long time ago." She said, the words coming out of her mouth were absolutely heartbreaking. It hurt to know she was hurting.

"I'll never give up on you Bonnie." I said honestly.

"You did before." She said, I couldn't argue because it was true. I didn't just give up on her, I gave up on us. I though Rebekah was the easier option. I didn't respond to what she said. I just let the cold wind blow through my dark brown hair. She wrapped both her arms around my left arm and laid her head down on my shoulder. It was comforting. I closed my eyes, taking a mental picture of this moment. I felt the burn from every inch of my heart, but it was worth it. To never feel alone. "I'm lonely." Bonnie said.

"Me too. I don't get it through. I have so many people here with me that I love." I said honestly. I had Damon, Bonnie, Alison, Hanna, and Caroline. Yet, I felt empty.

"There comes a time where you feel so lonely, no matter how much company you have." She said wisely. "Do you want to be lonely together?" She asked me. I smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds great." I said. I removed my arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her neck, bringing her closer to me. We sat there on the car for what seemed like forever, but was actually only a few minutes.

I suddenly saw a car that looked like Melissa's drive past us, I ignored it though. It was probably nothing. But if it was Melissa I don't know how she would take Spencer's death. Then I saw Alaric's car drive past us. Its good they found Katherine. But Rebekah was still missing. My phone suddenly rang. It was Caroline. "Emily! Its fucking raining it Rosewood, and I was being an idiot, and I was stubborn so I decided to walk, and its cold please come get me…alone. I'm in some motel." She begged, I could hear the rain in the background, and how different her voice was when she was crying.

"Okay, I'm coming." I said as I hung up. "Care's stuck in the rain. I'm going to get her." I said as I started untangling myself from Bonnie.

"Oh god, do you want me to come with?" She asked me, her face filled with concern and worry. I smiled at her.

"No, she wanted me to come alone for some reason." I said as I started walking her to her door which was only a short distance away since I was parked right in front of her house.

"I'm glad we hung out a little. I really needed it." Bonnie said to me. For some reason, I felt the need to kiss her. I really wanted too….Its almost like I needed too. I needed to feel those soft lips of hers on mine. She noticed me staring.

"You have that feeling too?" She asked me. I just nodded. She smiled. She hugged me and I hugged her back. I released and started driving to Rosewood. I left the radio off. I needed some silence. A lot of people said they hated silence. I loved it. It gave me peace. I got to Rosewood surprisingly fast. I pulled into the motel and knocked on Caroline's door. She immediately opened it and pulled me inside.

"Jeez, what the hell Care?" I said as I put my soaking wet hair in a ponytail.

"Emily, no one will believe me. The person who's doing all of this is Cece Drake. I have no idea who the hell that is but this person is the one's who's doing this to us!" She yelled at me, tears in her eyes. She was literally in hysteria. There was something in her green eyes. It made me realize she was telling the truth.

"I believe you Caroline." I said honestly. Suddenly I heard something from outside. I looked out the window and suddenly snow was covering everything. I tried to open the door but I couldn't snow was covering it. "How the hell did snow fall that quickly?" I asked.

"I have no fucking idea." She said, wiping her eyes. I walked over to her, and looked her on the eyes.

"We're going to be okay. We should be able to be out of here by the morning." I said, trying to soothe her. She nodded. This was going to be a very long night. She sat on the edge of the one bed in the room, and I sat next to her. I could see that she was slowly breaking, but she was just holding it in. She needed to let all of that pain, all of that anger, and all of that hurt out. "Its okay to cry you know." I said. She loomed at me, her green eyes glazed with water.

"No it isn't. Not now." She said. I smiled at her.

"Caroline, its okay to be sad. And its okay to cry. That doesn't mean your weak. You are the strongest girl I know." I said honestly. "You are a whole lot stronger than me." I said to her. She looked at me in surprise.

"No I'm not." She said, wiping her tears away.

"Yeah you are. You never flipped the switch like I did. And your a regular vampire and you have bloodlust. I don't have that, but I still drank it anyway." I said. Everything I had said was true. She was stronger than all of us. Everyone thought it was me, but it was her. She was a better person than me. "You never cheated on Hanna, or even thought about it. But I cheated on Bonnie, and tonight I came pretty close to cheating on Rebekah." I said.

"I want to be completely honest with you Em." Caroline said. I listened to what she said carefully, not knowing whether I wanted to hear it or notà. But I listened anyway. "I think that your relationship with Rebekah was purely lust. It was wanting to get the next best thing. And you felt bad for her, because she liked you…So you got with her to make her feel better. But with Bonnie it wasn't like that." She said lastly. I was curious in what she meant by that.

"What was it like?" I asked her.

"You looked at Bonnie the way all women dream of being looked at. You treated her perfectly. You made sure that her first time was nothing less than perfect. You didn't just love her, you were apart of her. I don't care about the destiny bullshit Aria's ghost told you. Rebekah isn't your mate. That's Bonnie." Caroline said to me. I felt the tears coming out of my eyes, but didn't wipe them away.

"Why are you saying this?" I asked her.

"Because its the truth. You can't deny that you didn't feel empty after you and Bonnie broke things off. That's why you ran away with her, because you thought that would stop the constant guilt and regret and pain you felt every time you looked at her." She finished. Yeah

"You're right. Everyone is right. I regret my relationship with Rebekah. I wish I had stayed with Bonnie. Things would be so different." I said.

REBEKAH'S POV

"Damon, I need to tell you something." I said to him. It

"Whatever you need to say to me…I'm not going to care." Damon said to me.

"I'm not a vampire anymore." I said. He looked at me. He had fire in his eyes.

"Are you complaining about that? Because if you are, I won't hesitate to suck you dry." He said, before getting up and walking out of the room. I shook my head in disbelief and where the hell was Emily? I walked downstairs to see Alaric and Meredith talking to each other. For a couple of weeks I had noticed a dramatic change in Emily and I's relationship. She was pushing away from me, and I had no idea why.

CAROLINE'S POV

I was in the bed and Emily was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair across the room, playing some type of game on her phone. "Are you gonna sleep in that thing?" I asked her softly. She looked up from her iPhone and looked at me.

"Uh yeah." She said nervously. I rolled my eyes at her, she always had to make shit awkward.

"Come on Em, you should sleep with me." I said trying to be nice.

"Hanna would kill me." She said, I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

"Emily seriously. Get in this bed. That chair looks like torture." I said. She had a little hesitation but she took off her hoodie and shoes and slowly walked over to the bed. I moved over a little to make room for her. We changed our positions so that we were facing each other.

"Why do we fall in love so much?" I randomly asked her. She would know the answer, she was the queen of lost love, and shit.

"Its hard not to fall in love with someone when they see all the mixed up parts of your soul. And when they understand the darkest and dustiest parts of your mind.…and when its 4 am and they call because they know you aren't asleep." She said to me, no linger focusing on my eyes, just staring off into blankness.

"Did Bonnie do that?" I asked her.

"No…None of my ex's did. That's just a wish that I know that will never come true." She said to me. Suddenly her phone rang. She quickly got up to get it. She looked at the caller ID in surprise.

"No...We're okay. And I wasn't asleep Bonnie…thanks for calling." She said before hanging up, and sliding back into bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**REBEKAH'S POV**_

"How come Emily hasn't come home yet?" I asked Bonnie. She looked up from her phone.

"She's in Rosewood with Care, they're stuck in a motel. The snow blocked them in." Bonnie said to me before going back to whatever she was doing. I nodded. "Bonnie…" I said. She looked at me again.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"Please...Please let me have Emily. She's the only thing that I have left. I need her, I would die without her. Without Emily, I am like a heart that is missing its beat. I see no point in life, if it doesn't include Emily." I said pleadingly. Bonnie stood up from the couch and started walking away, but then she turned back to me.

"I remember saying something similar to what you just to me a couple months ago." She said to me. She looked at the ground and then up at me and she had a single tear rolling down her face. "I begged you to let me be with Emily. You were going to live forever. I was only going to live a normal human life. And still, you laughed at me. And showed once again how superior you think you are to everyone else. I have risked my life saving everyone's ass countless times. What have you done Rebekah?" She asked me.

"Nothing…" I said honestly. I held my tears in, my voice was cracking.

"Exactly. I have done everything. In fact, I love Emily so much that I made it my personal mission to find you're dead corpse. I had to beg you. Not ask, beg and plead that you walk into that light with us. Even Katherine was willing too. But not you. I had to compel you too." Bonnie paused and took a breath. Everything she was saying was true, and I was ashamed of the realization of how much of a crappy person I truly was.

"Bonnie I…" She interrupted me.

"It may be hard to get this Rebekah but you can't always have your way. You know what they say. What goes around comes around. I was willing to die because I didn't want Emily to die alone! You didn't want to! You wouldn't die for her! But everyone else did!" Bonnie said storming out. The conversations started coming back into my head.

"_Rebekah, please. I love Emily more than life itself. I love Emily more than myself. I love her more than there are stars in the sky, and fish in the ocean. I am completely in love with her." Bonnie begged Rebekah. _

"_Isn't that sad. Well, I guess you'll have to live without her. Because I have a good feeling Emily and I are forever." I said with a smirk. _

"_You are going to live forever! I have maybe 70 years left…" She said. I interrupted her. _

"_Finders. Keepers. Losers. Weepers." I said insinuating my words one by one. _

"_You didn't find her. You stole her." Bonnie said before walking out of the room with tears in her eyes. _

I slapped myself out of it. I didn't want to remember any of it. But somehow a different memory doused back into my mind.

"_Rebekah! I saved your life! The least you could do is do this for Emily! For her! You are the only person she feels this way about!" Bonnie yelled at me. _

"_No, I refuse to give up my mortality!" I yelled. Bonnie stepped closer to me. She looked me in the eyes. _

"_You will risk your life. You will die for Emily, and carry a good attitude about it." Bonnie said before sprinting off. How the hell did she do that?_

_**CAROLINE'S POV**_

How come this fucking snow hasn't gone away yet. For some reason at this exact moment I was craving blood. I was sitting up against the wall. "Em, do you maybe have like a blood bag or anything with you?" I asked. She shook her head no. She got up from the bed and walked over to the door and kicked it hard. It didn't budge.

"Shit. I'm a fucking vampire and I can't kick a damn door down." She said in disbelief. Suddenly her phone rang, she looked at the screen and answered it hesitantly. "Hi Rebekah." She said before going into the bathroom and closing the door. I could still easily listen if I wanted too, but it really wasn't my business. I pulled out my phone and dialed Hanna. I was pissed at her for not believing me, but I needed to hear her voice. It was hard going even a day without seeing her beautiful blue eyes, and hearing her peaceful and smooth voice. It went straight to voicemail, but I still heard her voice so that was good.

_**Emily's POV**_

"Emily, don't say anything. Just let me talk okay…" Rebekah started she took a deep breath and I could sense that her eyes were watery through the phone. "I feel like we were two people who were meant to fall in love with each other, but not meant to be together. I realize that you have picked Bonnie, and I honestly don't blame you, she's never killed anyone, she's never hurt you the way I have. But, I just want you to know that I will always love you. Even if we're far, far away from each other. Which we are, maybe not physically...but we have been far away from each other mentally and emotionally for a long time now." She sniffled and my heart broke for her. "I keep asking myself how I'm supposed to look at you, the girl I love, and tell myself its time to walk away...But then I know how to do it. I can see your happiness with Bonnie, a happiness I can no longer give you. So I'm letting you go Emily Fields'. And I need you to let me go too. One of us deserves pure happiness. So this is goodbye." Rebekah said.

"This isn't goodbye, it's just see you later." I said honestly.

"Okay, see you later Emily." She said. It was about two minutes before I had the heart to hang up. I slid down the bathroom wall and just let the conversation flow through my head over and over, but I had to stop before I drove myself into an even worse level of insanity. My phone rang again. Bonnie. I answered.

"Hey Bonnie." I said. She took a deep breath.

"Hi Emily. I never meant to depend on you, or on anyone for that matter. But I'm admitting something now...I need you. I need you the way the earth needs sun to come back again." She took a deep breath.

"Bonnie I…" I said, but was interrupted.

"Please shutup Emily, I need to get this off my chest. You entered my life out of no where. But, suddenly its like you started meaning the world to me. Its crazy because I remember the exact moment you became so important to me. It was when I first laid eyes on you, when I came to Damon's house and saw you there. You looked so innocent and fragile and I think that was the moment I fell in love with you. I don't know...It's like watching a snowstorm. You see the flakes falling, but you don't realize how they're adding up. And then everything is covered, the cars, the sidewalks, the roads, everything. Thats like you Emily, you are my snowstorm. My beautiful snowstorm." She said.

I thought seriously about what she said, _I was Bonnie's snowstorm._ _I was her snowstorm. _I repeated those same two words over and over in my head multiple times. I couldn't stop repeating that. And the thing is, it didn't drive me fucking crazy the way the whole conversation with Rebekah had. It did drive me crazy, but the good kind of crazy. The kind of crazy that teenagers wanted to feel with their significant others.

"I hate to ramble Emily but...I just want you. Thats it. You. All of your flaws, mistakes, jokes, and sarcasm. I want every part of you Emily Fields. All of you, head to toe, and inside and out." Bonnie confessed in one breath. The words touched me, and reached into my soul in a way that no one else's words could. The genius words that Damon had shared with me suddenly emptied into my mind. "_Go to the people and places that set a spark in your soul. Because us vampires are lucky to feel anything at all…" _Damon had said to me on one particularly cold drunken night.

"Bonnie. I love you. And sometimes I can't see myself when I'm with you, I can only see you. You add meaning to my life...And most of all you light up my world even when its dark and cold outside. I love you Bonnie. I love you a lot." I said honestly.

"I love you…" Suddenly the phone disconnected. It suddenly flew out of my hand and onto the wall and broke.

"What the fuck?" I asked myself. Suddenly Caroline was banging on the bathroom door. I quickly opened it. She looked panicked.

"Emily its so bright!" Caroline said, looking at the windows. An ultra white light started shining through the windows? Where the hell did the snow go? That was the same light that we had all walked into that night. That was the light that had changed us all. The light didn't burn my eyes, or cause me to look away in the slightest. I looked at Caroline who was grasping onto me for protection.

"Go into the bathroom, and lock the door. Then go home, and tell everyone I'll be okay. Tell Bonnie that I love her, and tell Damon that he needs to be a leader. Tell Hanna...tell Hanna that I'll always be watching her." I said.

"Why are you talking like you're going to die?" Caroline asked with tears in her eyes. I smiled at her. I pulled her in for a meaningful hug.

"Because...I think I'm going to die. Hard times always reveal true friends. And you've to be a true friend to me on many occasions. I'll miss you Care." I said. The windows broke in and that familiar strong wind came blowing through. "Go in the bathroom Care." I said, she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, I even heard it lock. I walked over to the motel room door. I opened it and the light shone bright into my now golden eyes. I walked slowly into the white light.

_**Alison's POV**_

I can't take this anymore. Death seems so fucking peaceful right now. I pushed those thoughts out of my head as soon as I laid my eyes on a sleeping Katherine. "I'll stay for you…" I whispered to myself more than I did to her. I didn't know what was wrong with me, or with any of us. But there was something that was wrong...in this moment. Not because of how all of us had stepped into the light...But there was something terribly wrong, and I could feel it in my heart. There was something wrong with Emily…And there was something wrong with me. I clutched my eyes in pain. I looked in the mirror to see my eyes were golden. I then saw the familiar bright light...Something compelled me to run into it.

_**Damon's POV**_

"Are you okay Damon?" Bonnie asked me. I wasn't okay. Something was so wrong right now. My eyes started burning. I fell onto the ground and clutched my eyes.

"Argh what the fuck?!" I yelled in pure agony. I took my hands off of my eyes and Bonnie gasped.

"You're eyes are...Golden." She said. What the fuck was going on? Suddenly she fell on the floor as well. She was groaning in pain. She opened her eyes to look at me and her eyes were golden as well."What's happening?" She asked. I was going to answer but I saw the same bright light that we did on that night we were all supposed to die. Bonnie saw it too. I got up and grabbed her hand to help her up. We slowly opened the door to my house and we walked into the light.

_**Emily's POV**_

I was in the forrest. Thats all that I knew. I was laying on the ground. I sat up quickly. I closed my eyes and then opened them to see Damon, Bonnie, and Alison standing in front of me. Damon helped me up. "What the hell is going on?" I asked them.

"We were hoping you could tell us." Alison said. She blinked and then opened her eyes and they were golden just like mine. They all repeated her action.

"Hi." Someone said. We all looked in the direction of the soft female voice.

"Who are you?" Bonnie asked, obviously suspicious of the attractive girl.

"I'm Elizabeth...Elizabeth Benstridge." She clarified.

"Okay...you're a hot girl name Elizabeth with a british accent...What is that supposed to tell us?" Damon asked bluntly.

"I'm the first Lexiconic Vampire that ever existed." She said. We all shared looks with each other. I stepped forward. She smiled at me. "You...You must be the famous ALV I've been hearing about...The one who created a brand new race of vampire." She said.

"Yeah, its nice to meet you Elizabeth. But where the hell are we, and how did they appear?" I asked referring to Bonnie, Damon, and Alison.

"Well, we are in the Lexiconic Vampire realm. Where all Lexiconic Vampires go when they die...If someone manages to kill them...For a Lexiconic Vampire to get here without dying you would need three things...A first love." She said looking at Alison. "A Soul mate." She said looking at Bonnie. "And a brother." She said looking at Damon. "I summoned you here so that we could talk with the other Lexiconic Vampires. So you could know more about you're kind. And how to stop the evil that is on its way to Mystic Falls very soon." Elizabeth said.

"What evil? Is it the sad and depressed feeling we've all been getting?" I asked.

"That conversation comes later. Now, lets get you healed up." She said. We nodded and followed her.

**Sorry about the messed up chapter, I have no idea what the hell happened. Hope you can actually read this version. **

**-Angel**


End file.
